1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless telecommunications network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless telecommunications network wherein information relating to a communication device is stored and processed.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Typical wireless networks allow for two way telecommunications between multiple users utilizing communication devices, such as handsets or PDAs communicating with at least one base station. Advances in wireless telecommunications will soon provide a user location feature by locating a wireless communication device, for example, during an emergency. Such a feature typically utilizes a Global Positioning Satellite (GPS) system which has the capability of tracking the movements of each specific wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone handset or PDA and its user. As GPS technology improves, the specific location of the cellular telephone handset and its user will be accurate within a few feet, or even less.